1. Field
One or more example embodiments of the following description relate to a multi-view rendering apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
To generate a three-dimensional (3D) image, multi-view 3D images with a wide view, angles need to be consecutively represented.
However, it is difficult to individually capture multi-view images, and to transmit the captured multi-view images in real-time, due to difficulty in storage and transmission of photographed data, in addition to physical limitations in a photography system.
Accordingly, a 3D image generation apparatus may generate a 3D image using only a small number of input views (or reference views), for example two or three input views. Additionally, a 3D display apparatus for playing back the generated 3D image may generate multiple output views by interpolating or extrapolating the input views.